Shy Steel
by Stick Figure man
Summary: This pairing has been almost never been done except by a one shot so I plan to make it a full length story soon. Will use information from a little bit of every where not just one source. This will be my first story so wish me luck because I'll need it! M to be safe.
1. Base idea

Hello I'm a new writer so I thought that the best way to introduce me is with a challenge! The idea is for a pokemon story with Jasmine and Red as the main pairing. I have only seen this pairing once before in a one shot and thought that it was great. It just really works in my mind. Check out the authors page that gave me the idea for this challange to u/1219805/faeces .

But anyway I hope someone can make a great story with this pairing and all props go to Faeces for the idea of this story. I do plan to write this story but thought that I would put that idea out there first. Anyway I am still planning on how to do my story so see you soon! Feel free to give any thoughts and suggestions as I could really use them.


	2. Teaser

**I'm honestly not entirely sure how to start this story I mostly only had the pairing am now making the actual story. But as I said in the summary I will be taking information from all parts of pokemon so its not just the games, anime, or manga but a little bit from all of them and some stuff I'll probably make up.**

 **Anyway because of my lack of any real story but the need for a Red and Jasmine story I will be making a plot but it mite be a slow build up as a warning. I was thinking of some kind of tournament but I want to make it more than that because you see those everywhere.**

 **So please be patient. Also I am open to any suggestions for a title though I already have a few in mind. Anyway on with the teaser!**

"Normal speech"

'thoughts'

"Poke speech/telepathically sharing thoughts

Place and/or date

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon otherwise Ash would age and not suddenly lose all knowledge from impressive things that are useful to that you have to weaken a pokemon first.

Anyway on with the teaser!

Mount Silver:

It seems to go on forever at times… almost as if it never stops snowing.

White. Thats all there is for miles down a slope that would kill any normal human and pokemon alike if you were to fall down it. Most people would keep a clear distance of something that could kill you simply by being there.

But standing at the very ledge of a mountain like no other in the world. Still as a statue simply looking out into the distance with his blazing red eyes that has long since been burned into his mind. Showing no concern on his face that has only a neutral expression despite the raging winds and fierce battle going on behind him….. though the battle was coming to a close.

A bolt of lightning shoots into the sky at speeds that would make any zapdos jealous. Turning around and doing a quick once over of his only challenger in a long time. The boy was about 14 years old which would make him three years his junior. He wore yellow shorts with a red hoodie and a black and gold hat on his head worn backwards. At some point the younger trainer had sunk to his knees and could only watch with his wide dark blue eyes as his partner and final pokemon of his greatest battle yet…. fell unconscious into the snow and slosh.

Ethan simply could believe it. He was beaten so thoroughly. He didn't manage to knock out a single one of the red eyed trainers pokemon. He didn't even see anymore than his seemingly board pikachu! Returning his trust partener, typhlosion, to it's plain pokeball he looked up at the trainer of the powerhouse of a pikachu. All he wore was a red cape on his head with the red jacket, that looks as if it has been shredded in some places, over a plain black T-shirt with blue jeans.

Finally gathering regaining his voice Ethan shouted "Thanks for the great battle. It really showed me how much more I have to learn. But you better believe that I'll be coming back for a rematch!" over the frozen landscape.

Barely looking at Gold from the corner of his eye as he watched him head back down Mount Silver Red couldn't help but give a small one sided smile. He gave Gold a small nod that he couldn't see since he was already making his way down the mountain hoping to make it to the pokemon center at the base of the mountain.

If Gold had only turned around he would have saw a large black blur move at incredible speeds grab him before it was too late. Red saw all this but wasn't worried in the slightest as he knew for a fact that the blur would drop Gold off at the pokemon center unharmed. Returning his gaze towards the cliff side of the mountain he began to wonder when he'll get his next challenger. Will it be another four years or maybe sooner? Maybe the next one will finally defeat him and claim the title the people at the base of the mountain had given him.

As he was ghost of Mount Silver… but what they didn't know was that he's also a champion.

 **What did you think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? You probably hated it but it's my first story so please be nice. Anyway leave a review for me to ask me any questions or suggestions. If I use your idea then I'll give you a shout out. To the best of my ability I will answer any questions as I know that can be annoying when an author ignores the readers. What did you think of Ethan/Gold losing to Red? I like his character but I can never in my head see him winning even when I'm playing as him Heart Gold. Also I will try to make my chapters longer but this way I can get more out there faster so tell me what you guys like better lots of short chapters in a week or one or two longer chapters a week.**


	3. Chapter 1

**This will be the first real chapter and I finally have a title! But moving on I hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon otherwise a trained pokemon would know more than four moves.

Olivine City

There goes another challenger and yet another badge out the door. Damn it the league isn't going to be happy about this! Letting out a sigh Jasmine walk towards the back of the gym. As she goes walk past the sliding doors does a quick once over in the wall mirror, as gym leader must always look presentable after all, her white sun dress has some stains on its edges from the dirt that was kicked up during the battle. Her brown hair is also a little tousled from when the challenger's machamp had thrown her ace steelix, Rusty, and was forced to dive out of the way. Poor Rusty he didn't deserve to be thrown like that!

Letting out another sigh Jasmine continued down the white hallway making her way towards the healing machine.

She still couldn't believe that she only took out one of that kids pokemon! As a gym leader she knows there is no shame in losing but tell that to the league!

'I might not be a gym leader much longer at this rate…. if I keep losing badges like this.' She thought feeling a sense of dread start to creep up on her. Having already given out the normal amount of badges two months ago.

Reaching the back room and placing her beloved pokemon in the healing machine thats made by Silph co but thanks to the league each gym has one. Jasmine sits down on the bed next to the machine, for when a pokemon needs serious emergency attention, and covers her face with her hands listening to the soft hum as the machine works its magic restoring her pokemon to full health.

"What will I do? The lighthouse doesn't bring in enough on its own." Jasmine talks out loud as she releases a shaky breath only wanting to be alone for awhile.

*Ding Dong*

Of course only for the doorbell to ring! Standing up and quickly wiping her eyes she makes her way to the front of the gym. Opening the she begins to say "Sorry but I just got don-" but stops seeing an old man in his early 70s standing where she expected to see a trainer wanting a battle. **(a/n: Not sure how old Oak is but most people put him in the 50s but that is really young for a grandparent. My dad's in his early 50s and I'm only 17!)**

"Oh! Sorry I thought that you would be a trainer! That seems to be the only reason why people ever come." Jasmine says wondering why an old guy in a lab coat is standing in front of her gym.

"No worries! But I was looking for the gym leader. Would that be you? The professor asks while looking her over with a perverted glint in his eyes. **(A/n: What kind of story would it be without at least one perverted old man.)**

"Yes that would be me. How can I help you?" Jasmine asked as she tightly grips the door ready to slam into the old man's face if he tries anything. Normally she would be a stuttering mess around strangers but when you get her mad then she could slam down on you harder than her Rusty's iron tail!

"Yes I have been sent by the joint league of Kanto and Johto to invite you to the pokemon world tournament. It is taking place in the Unova region this year. I need to know for the league if you would like to compet? This years prize is 5,000 pokedollars for the semifinalist, 10,000 for the runner up, and 30,000 and a master ball for the winner!" The old professor informed after taking one last look at the beautiful young lady. Business first after all.

Jasmine couldn't believe it! With that kind of money she could keep the lighthouse running until she could find another source of income. But how could a gym leader who is just waiting to be fired beat other gym leaders and not to mention the champions that are sure to be their!

Oak seeing the conflict on her face but thinking that it had to do with leaving the lighthouse and gym alone. "And don't worry the league will send someone to overlook any responsibilities you could have." He said trying to reassure her to take part.

Jasmine smiled a sad smile at his attempt to convince her even though he is a creepy old man. "Thank you b-but I don't think I'm quite strong enough to battle on a stage like that…" She shyly answered mentally criticizing herself for stuttering like an idiot. She has never been good with people it seemed the only time that she could act like a normal person and not the shy loser she is is when she got her blood pumping in a battle.

Making a humming sound the old professor couldn't help but wonder has her so shy suddenly. "You know they let you close the gym early for a month for anyone who doesn't feel ready and I have a powerful trainer I'm trying to convince to participate in the tournament. So I'll make you a deal you help me convince him to battle in the tournament and I'll make sure that he trains you so that way you'll be more than ready!" Oak offers seeing a way to get Kanto's true champion off that damned mountain and hopefully for good as well as help give this gym a kick start. He had heard and done a little research on this gym after hearing some rumors. But now the only problem is how to get this seemingly average trainer up Mt. Silver that place is no joke and the pokemon would tear you apart if you're not careful. He couldn't go as he was much too old. But then it hit him! 'Of course I can just send Blue up there with her and once he leaves Red will have no choice but to take her off the mountain himself!' The pokemon professor thought to himself as his scheme to kill two birds with one stone started to take form in his mind. Lets see the league say no the next time he askes for research money now!

As the old man from the leagues *cough* evil *cough* plan is going through his head Jasmine is riddled with doubt. 'There is no way I could ever stand a chance at this tournament even with another month of training! But a paid month off will buy me some more time to make more money before they shut me down. Yeah I guess I could 'train' with a more experienced trainer for a month and with that prize money and master ball on the line it'll be a cakewalk convincing whoever this is to participate!' Jasmine thought as a evil smirk made its way onto her, as many men would describe, lovely face as her own plan seemed very within reach.

This is the sight Janina came to seeing her teacher and some old man grinning evilly in front of the gym. "Um Miss Jasmine are you feeling alright?" Janina asked innocently genuinely worried for teacher and long time friend. This seemed to snap both Jasmine and Oak out of their thoughts and schemes. **(A/n: I said that I would mix all the information about pokemon and a story about Janina is even rarer than one of Jasmine so I thought that I would include her as even though she cheated I like the way that she tried to get around a type disadvantage.)**

"Yes everything is fine! Its just that I have to prepare for an upcoming tournament and will be gone for about a month before it starts so I'll need you to help whoever the league sends to look after the gym." Jasmine responses happily to her younger friend and student.

"Excellent come by pallet town and then we can get started!" Professor Oak exclaims before racing off to make sure that the young steel type gym leader doesn't change her mind.

"Wow your going to Pallet town! Thats amazing I heard that they call it the sleepy town of champions! You better bring me back a souvenir!" Janina begins talking quickly and bouncing around going on about all of the exciting things that her teacher will get to do!

Giggling at her student's excitement she quickly agreed to bring her a gift before going inside to prepare for her long trip to the sleepy town of champions.

 **So what did you think of the chapter? Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it. I thought that this would be a good stopping point and will pick up the next chapter in pallet town since I doubt you guys want to hear about the boat ride other than a mention of it. Also tell me if you like the title. I know it focuses only on Jasmine but couldn't really think of anything as I'm trying to pair two very similar but different characters.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hello again! First I would like to start off by saying sorry I ment to finish writing and to post this on friday but I had a college visit that was three hours away which ended up being longer than we thought it would be and hit a lot of traffic. I had brought my laptop with me but when my mom was driving she simply wouldn't stop talking and I can't write and drive so that was out and got next to nothing done. l love my mom and love how close we are but sometimes I just want to push her out out of the car.**

 **Good news though! I got my very first review yesterday. I was so happy when I saw it on my phone while I was ignoring the tour guide. I couldn't believe it and he or she wasn't even flaming me! I was ready to be yelled at and called a monkey on a type writer.**

 **So thank you to Hunter's Bane for my first review. For being the first reviewer of me ever you win ... well nothing really because I'm cheap and don't have a job currently but still thank you for that.**

 **Though something good did come from that tour. Since the tour guide was so boring my imagination was wondering all around I got some ideas for the story.**

 **Anyway onto the story!**

Kanto, Pallet town

Don't you just hate tourist. They take pictures of everything and won't stop talking about facts from a pamphlet to anyone who will listen. They are horrible... and this is the best way to describe Jasmine at this moment.

"OH my god! Look at the size of that pidgey! It must be at least level 10!" Jasmine exclaimed looking at the pidgey that is now backing away slowly afraid that the teenage girl is going to catch it. But instead it got temporarily blinded by the flash of a camera.

"It came out so good. I have to show this one to Janina when I get back." she said practically exploding with excitement. Jasmine still couldn't believe it. She was going to the place that had produced not one but three champion level trainers in a single year. Everyone had heard of the sleepy town of champions after Blue had become champion only to be defeated by his childhood friend and rival Red. Once people began to see how powerful those two had become after beginning their journey a year ago that drew a lot of attention to other trainers from Pallet town. This is ultimately what brought attention to, as the paparazzi called her, the beautiful trickster Green. (A/n: before I go any further I want to deal with the name problem. Some people call the girl Blue or Green for reasons that I'm not going to get into. But I will call the boy Blue and the girl Green.)

Everyone seemed to flock towards Pallet town during their time at the top of the league. Because of this tourist had to be chased out of town by Professor Oak's Dragonite as the townspeople didn't want all the attention in fear that the little town would become a polluted city.

Though this didn't stop everyone there were still some people determined to visit even at the risk of a overpowered dragonite attacking them. So the townspeople put up a fence to keep people out unless they were invited or coming for a starter pokemon from the professor himself.

This is the sight that greeted Jasmine as she made her way towards Pallet town. The fense is very tall and can be seen for at least two miles away. The closer she got the more Jasmine seemed to calm down as the defense seemed like a reality check that the chances of her even getting in are slim to none even as a gym leader.

Now at the front of the fense calmed down Jasmine began to examine it a little closer. It is brown in color and could be climbed if it weren't an electric fence according to the sign hanging on it.

Cupping her hands together the shy gym leader yelled "Excuse me but I was invited by professor Oak." At first nothing happened but as she was about to yell again she heard a soft "Sloooowwwppoke"

Jumping a little in surprise Jasmine whipped her head in the direction of the noise so fast it cracked her neck a little. There on the other side of the fence was a slowpoke that was laying right next to the fence apparently not at all afraid of elevation.

Laughing a little at herself for being scared of a little slowpoke she bent down to talk to the pokemon as she waited for someone to come let her in or turn her away. "Hello there little guy I didn't see you there. What are you doing all by yourself?" She asked in a sweet voice trying to pass the time. She has never had a problem with getting along with pokemon its just people that seemed to make her nervous.

What Jasmine didn't expect was to hear possible the scariest voice she has ever heard. 'Do not try to flatter me human! Why are you here? We have no use for stupid little whores like you! Leave bitch!' a very deep and intimidating voice sounded through her head. Looking around now a little scared trying to locate the source of the voice as it seemed to come from everywhere at once.

"Who's there? I'm-m warning you I'm a gym lead-der." Jasmine stuttered out truly afraid that whoever the voice belongs to is going to hurt her or worse...

'Down here you imbecile.' The voice resonated around her again. Looking around her Jasmine only saw the slowpoke but its eyes are glowing a faint purple color. But no way it couldn't be the slowpoke. Sure they are part psychic type but only very powerful psychic and ghost pokemon could talk straight towards a person's mind.

"Um is that you?" she asks getting down and lying on her stomach to be eye level with the pink pokemon.

'Yes fool now get out of here before I have teach a bitch her lesson.' The potty mouthed pokemon thought while making a what is supposed to be a furious expression but only came off as cute to Jasmine.

Giggling at the expression the water type was making. "But professor Oak invited me to come see him. Can you please open the gate I'm even a gym leader he wanted to talk to me about something conserving the league."

'I do not believe you. Think of the memory of the professor inviting you and I'll consider letting you in. Otherwise you will make me get my belt and you don't want to open that can of kick ass girly!' It said as it waved one of its front paws at her. Closing her eyes Jasmine began to remember her encounter with the old professor. Keeping her eyes closed waiting for some kind of indication that she could stop she stayed that way for a few minutes until the deep voiced slowpoke finally spoke up. 'Very well you may enter but do not cause any trouble or else...' the slowpoke threatened as Jasmine was granted entice but had to roll out of the way of the fense least she get electrocuted.

"Thank you" Jasmine exclaimed rushing in before the fences guard changed his mind heading for the lab at the top of the hill. It took her about 20 minutes to reach the front door.

Jasmine knocked on the old oak door and waited. It was only a minute later that a boy wearing a green with a orange headband on his head answered the door he was only about 13 making him her junior by three years. "Hello are you here for a starter pokemon?" The boy asked hoping that someone would take bulbasaur. They are starting to pile up behind the lab. (A/n: Before anyone flames me for this I love all three starters of kanto as they are my favourite starters by far but bulbasaur has always been ignored by most people.)

"Um no thank you I was invited by professor Oak to talk to him about something. Is he here?" Jasmine replied a little uncomfortable finding it strange that he would offer someone who was clearly not just starting a starter pokemon when they just got their.

"Sure just follow me to the back the professor should be just finished feeding the pokemon. I'm Tracey by the way." The now named Tracey tells her completely ignoring the fact that he tried to pawn off a starter on her. As they quickly move through the house and into the backyard they only have to keep walking for about five minutes before they found the professor feeding a arcanine.

"Good boy!" The professor exclaims as the large canine pokemon finishes it's dinner before heading off to play with the rest of its pac. "Hello you two. It's good to see you again Jasmine. Tracey can you go feed the pidgey for me."

"But professor there are so many of them almost all every trainer catches one!"

"No buts! Now get going the longer you complain the longer those pidgey go hungry or else I'll hand you over to the slowpoke guard by the fense." The oldest living Oak bites out as Tracey goes pale before running away in a very girly fashion. All Jasmine could do was sweat drop at this before the pokemon professor turns his attention towards her. "So are you ready to meet the trainer that will begin your training?"

"Yes professor is he here right now?"

"No I never said that he would be here. But follow me so that I can introduce you to my grandson" He said before grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the house at speeds that are surprising for an old man. As they are approaching the house someone with light brown hair is walking out. Seeing his grandfather in such a rush he immediately remembers the plan that he was filled in on at his arrival late last night. Smirking Blue lets out his pidgeot who is also aware of what her master wants of her.

As the old man with Jasmine in tow finally reaches Blue at the backdoor of the house in one deep breath he says "Blue meet Jasmine Jasmine meet my grandson Blue. Blue if you don't mind Jasmine wants to go to Mt. Silver could you take her up there for me?" before he pushes her towards the powerful pigeot.

"Sure no problem gramps I still need to drop off that package for Red anyway." Blue says as he hops on his ever faithful flying pokemon who already knows where to go grabs Jasmine by the shoulders who is in shock hearing that she now has to go to mt. silver the most dangerous training spot in the world by far. Only now in the air well above the house and heading towards a mountain that could very well be the death of her does Jasmine snap out of her shock and reacts.

"W-wait what!? I can't go to mt silver I'll die let me down now!" Jasmine screams thinking that she is about to die or that this has to be some big horrible joke that the other gym leaders are playing on her. But for the entire hour long trip to the base of the mountain all she got as a response was Blue's, in her opinion, evil laughter.

Summit of Mt. Silver

Eyes as red as a blazing fire pierced through the snow looking down from the summit. Alone with only his pokemon for company since his last challenger which was two months ago. In the blink of an eye a cloaked figure stands by his side.

'Someone is coming...' The cloaked figure let the words hang but only the man in red could hear him speak those words. A brief nod was the only sign that he heard him as he continued to stare at something that has always looked the same with only one exception. The cloaked figure disappeared just as quickly as he came seemingly disappearing into thin air.

Base of Mt. Silver

"I can't do this! I'm not strong enough to go up something monstrous as this! What were you thinking when you brought me here?! Wait never mind I know what you were thinking because you weren't thinking." Jasmine has been on a rant about how stupid they are thinking that she could survive this mountain and how the trainer they want her to convince to take part in the pokemon world tournament is probably dead.

The whole time she was walking back and forth making a trench Blue was petting his pidgeot and complimenting her on the great job. Which for some reason had a lot of baby talk.

"Your such a pretty birdy! Yes you are! Yes you are! Who's my pretty birdy? You are!" Blue spoke in a baby voice as he pet pigeot.

"Can you please stop paying attention to that freaking bird for 10 seconds!" Jasmine yelled as she redirected her anger back at Blue who looked more hurt about what she said then pigeot does.

He then reached up and cradled her head to his chest which is a pretty funny sight since the bird pokemon is more than a head taller than him. "Don't listen to her she's just jealous. She wishes she could be as pretty as you." He continued to baby the powerful bird seemingly ignoring her.

"I'm not jealous! Why don't you just abandon me already and leave me here to die?" Jasmine yelled.

Blue seemingly done babying his pokemon returned pigeot before turning towards Jasmine ready to give her his full attention. "I'm not here to kill you. If I was then I would have just dropped you on the way here." He smirked at her.

"Then why are you here?" She questioned generously curious now.

"To make sure you make it to the top of this stupid mountain of course." He said never losing his smirk.

 **Leaving it there on a cliffhanger because I'm evil and lazy. Anyway next chapter will have the first battle and Red will be much more involved in the story from now on. I already have a few major ideas. But I want to ask you guys is who should have a sibling relationship. I already have it planned for Blue with Gary and Red with Ash as actual siblings thats a bit of a have to but I mean other than blood. It will be a love hate kind of relationship. So review and tell me what you think please.**


	5. I'm Sorry

**Important author's note at end please read!**

 **Hi guys sorry for not updating sooner but I was having a little trouble with deciding on how to do this chapter. At first I was going to make an entire chapter about just climbing the mountain but after looking at lots of different stories involving Red and Mt. Silver almost all of them skipped over it or went into very little detail about it. Which will I do? Read and find out!**

Base of Mt. Silver

Hearing that the only intelligent reply that came out of Jasmine with her years of experience as a gym leader was "...What?" Her mind seemingly shutting down after hearing that she'll actually have to go up the mountain where the world's strongest wild pokemon reside. But who can blame her! She is a failing gym leader who will soon be out of a job and is only here for a month's pay without having to do anything other than deal with a trainer and convince him to compete in a tournament with a prize so big you would have to be an idiot to even consider turning the chance down.

Seeing that the steel type specialist is having a hard time with this new information Blue decides to try moving the conversation along. The sooner he gets her to the top of that damned mountain the sooner he gets to have a rematch against Red! "Yup and don't worry it will take no time at all to reach the top it'll be as easy as one two-" he tries to reassure her only to be cut off as she goes on another rant.

"You people are crazy! The professor can't just send me up here say good luck surviving with his fucking grandson!" This went on for another 5 minutes with Jasmine just yelling scaring away all the pokemon in the area and Blue just standing there letting her go through emotions but after awhile watching people freak out about things he would do for fun.

Blue begins to stride over to the still panicking gym leader he grabs her by the shoulders with enough force to stop her back and forth movement but not enough to hurt her he begins to try talking her down.

"Relax I have climbed this Mount Silver plenty of times by myself you won't slow me down too much. Besides you're going to need to be calm if you want Red to hear you out." He says the end offhandedly as if it's common information. Only now is it that Jasmine realize just who they have sent her up to get down.

"Wait do you mean THE Red? The guy who single handily took down team rocket when he was ten and then became the champion who has been gone for years. You mean that Red?" Jasmine asks finally calming down and hoping that she's wrong.

"Yup pretty much." Was the simple answer from Blue as he began to make his way to the entrance of Mt. Silver with that annoying smirk still never leaving his face.

"Why are you sending me then? Why not someone who actually knows him?" Jasmine continues to question while keeping pace.

"Well I've already tried and a few other people but gramps for some reason thinks you can so my job is just to make sure you get up there safe and sound." The former champion says while taking out his Arcanine. "Get on." he tells her.

"Why do I need to get on your Arcanine?"

"To make sure I don't lose you of course." Blue says as the powerful canine pokemon lies down to let her on.

 **And that's it….. That's the end of this story. I'm sorry that I put off doing this for so long but I had a writer's block in 2015 and it sort of just faded into the background as more important thing came up like school and applying to colleges. But I have had too many stories ended on me without ending to at least tell you what I had planned for the rest of this story. Blue and Jasmine would make it to the top where they would have a brief conversation with Red who refuses to leave. Blue gives up and starts to walk back the way they came almost right away but Jasmine has everything riding on this so she challenges Red to a battle knowing that she will most likely lose but it will buy her time to find another solution. Using only his raichu, yes pikachu willingly evolved in my story, Red quickly defeats Jasmine's entire to with next to no effort. Jasmine takes in hard and falls to her knees next to one of her downed pokemon in the snow most likely her steelix and sits there stunned that she failed and did all of that only to leave empty handed. Red seeing this but not really knowing what is going on signs tells them that he'll go with them before going back to his cave that he has been living in to get his stuff which is where I would also hint at him having mewtwo's pokeball before having his charizard fly them down the mountain. This would lead up to the pokemon world tournament with Jasmine gaining a crush on Red while training together although it was more of Red training her than anything else. Once at the tournament Red will meet his younger brother Ash after many years of separation with Ash being angry at Red for just leaving and Red being indifferent and mostly ignoring Ash with a brief appearance by Delia where she would lecture Red for just up and leaving and Ash for picking fights and ending any arguments before they can come up with them by saying "And now we are going to be a nice happy family and neither of you two are going to ruin it for me damn it!" After that it would go like any other tournament from the anime with little interference from an evil team but mostly back to back battles every other chapter depending on the match up with Red being more of a mentor character/love interest to Jasmine since he's the best trainer in the world it would be boring if I just kept writing one sided battles so we will mostly follow Jasmine's and Ash's battles with Red's only being mentioned or show the very end of. Jasmine falls short of winning any prize money and Red comforts her which is where they would end up together. Red would win the whole thing battling someone like Cynthia or Tobias and since Red is pretty set on money he gives it away to Jasmine to help keep her gym open. Ash would battle Red earlier in the tournament which would end badly for Ash not being able to knock out a single one of Red's pokemon or even make him switch out.**

 **And there you have it that's everything that I had planned for this story when I first started writing and some that I had as passing thoughts. I'm not really fit for these long story ideas that I have so from now on I think I will stick with just sharing my ideas and maybe one shots so once again I am sorry.**


End file.
